Fraternidad
by Alexiel v.16
Summary: ..Yaoi,Sandcest.. ..KankuGaa.GaaNaru.NaruSasu.. Cuando Naruto se dirigió a la Sunagakure para hablar sobre Akatsuki con Gaara, nadie le advirtió que acabaría peleándose con el hermano mayor del Kazekage por celos... .Dedicado a Esther y Brenda.
1. Episodio I

**Narración: Blablabla.**

**Diálogo: -Blablabla.**

**Pensamientos: ''**_**Blablabla**_

**Notas de Autora al final del Capítulo: **

**Cambios de escena: -.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Por cierto, sé que no os lo esperabais, pero que sepais que Naruto no me pertenece ( ¡¡Wooa!! oOo) Es de un tal Masashi Kishimoto, que yo no tengo tanta imaginación ni tiempo libre.**

**I. ****This is Feeling**

**Tensión**

No se dió cuenta cuando de repente su pié se hundió en terreno arenoso y notando su ropa húmeda por el sudor, decidió parar a tomar un respiro. Observó a su espalda lo poco que quedaba del frondoso bosque, típico del País del Fuego, que había dejado atrás en su carrera. Buscando alguna roca sobresaliente o un gran montículo de arena para sentarse y recuperar el aliento, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo al imaginarse otro día y medio corriendo, esta vez atravesando el desierto... Mientras inspiraba profundamente, se fijó en como un par de figuras removían las ramas de los árboles, hasta que como él, acabaron plantados sobre las arenas sin darse cuenta.

Sakura, sonrojada, jadeando y con su ropa y peinado hechos un desastre, se acercó a él con muy malas intenciones.

-¡¡Naruto!!

-¡Hey!- saludó simplonamente.

-¿¡¡Cómo que ''hey''!!?- el rubio se fijó en la gran vena que sobresalía en la frente de su amiga-. ¿¡¡Crees que esto es una maldita carrera, imbecil!!?

Asustado, observó a Sakura extender sus manos hacia su cuello, cuando de repente Sai se interpuso en la escena, agarrando por la cintura a la pelirosa.

-Sakura-san, tranquilícese o le saldrán más arrugas.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Divertido, el rubio admiró la pelea de la chica contra el sonriente Sai. Se sorprendió al no notar signo alguno de cansancio en su rostro, aunque su ropa si estaba algo removida.

-¡Basta!- gritó el recién llegado Yamato.

Sakura, avergonzada, dejó de lado al moreno y al igual que sus compañeros dirigió su mirada al profesor, quien tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

-¡Estamos así desde que salimos de Konoha, por favor!

Sai mantuvo su semblante serio y Sakura desvió su mirada agachando la cabeza. Naruto en cambio se sentía más culpable que ninguno. Prácticamente, su equipo le había estado persiguiendo en su carrera y no parecían estar en una simple misión de rango C.

-Y tú- se dirigió con sequedad Yamato al rubio-. ¿Piensas que esto es una carrera?

Naruto miró a otro lado, sintiendo los acusadores ojos de Sakura sobre él.

-Recuerda que esta misión es casi un favor de Tsunade-sama, Naruto- Murmuró a modo recordatorio su amiga.

-Perfectamente podríamos haber dejado las cosas como estaban, pero tuviste que soltar tu ya conocido discurso sobre Akatsuki y Sasuke-kun...

Sai sonrió un poco más de lo normal, pero con disimulo, conociendo las consecuencias de su comentario. Naruto se levantó sin vacilar del improvisado asiento de arena y dirigió su mirada y puños amenazadoramente hacia el moreno. Pero fue esta vez Sakura quien detuvo la pelea, interponiéndose entre los dos, de espaldas a Sai.

Miró con severidad al rubio...

-Ni se te ocurra.

Ante la seriedad en los ojos de Sakura, Naruto no pudo más que pararse en seco y observar impresionado a su compañera. ''_¿Y esto a qué viene?_

La adolescente torció sus labios en una sonrisa de superioridad al ver la reacción del rubio.

-Tú no sabes golpearle como yo, Naruto.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó Yamato intentando que no pasara lo inevitable.

Ella giró sobre si misma elevando el brazo izquierdo mientras cerraba con firmeza su puño y aun con su congelada sonrisa, Sai recibió el golpe que no había recibido Naruto, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Yamato observó atónito la escena, luego suspiró derrotado. Lo único que podía hacer era regañarles, pero ni eso...

-Una vez más, metes tus narices donde no debes- dijo seria Sakura-. Si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a dejar sin boca por la que soltar esos comentarios, de la paliza que te daré.

Sobándose con tranquilidad la mejilla enrojecida, Sai pudo ver cierto brillo sádico en los ojos verdes de su compañera.

-Mhj...

Mientras tanto, Naruto permanecía perplejo con su miraba clavada en Sakura. Pero pasó a observar a Sai y no pudo evitar sentir algo de enfado. ''_Todavía sigue con esa maldita sonrisa..._

-¡¡Bueno, me da igual si habéis o no descansado, moveos!!- ordenó enfadado Yamato después de un rato en silencio.

Aunque ni siquiera el rubio se había recuperado aun, todos asintieron sin rechistar. Sai se incorporó y volvió a su expresión indiferente. El profesor se colocó al frente del trío, observando el profundo desierto que se presentaba ante ellos, mientras pensaba en lo bien que le vendría un descanso...

-¡¡Y nada de carreras!!- exclamó antes de comenzar a moverse.

**Inconsciente**

Una mano acariciaba su cabello delicadamente, provocándole un suspiro de bienestar. Pero de golpe recordó aquel dolor y apartando bruscamente aquella mano con la suya propia se incorporó, abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Naruto-kun?

Reconociendo a la dueña de esa voz, miró a su lado y sonrió.

-¡Temari-san!

Esta le devolvió el gesto y lo ayudó a acostarse de nuevo.

-Por favor, procura no hacer esos movimientos tan bruscos¿vale?

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó distraído el rubio.

Observaba curioso su alrededor. Las redondas ventanas por las que se vislumbraba la Aldea Oculta de La Arena, esa especie de cama repartida por toda la estancia... ''_Aquí curó Sakura-chan al hermano de Gaara¿no...?_

Temari estaba sentada a su lado sobre una pequeña silla de madera, observándole algo preocupada.

-Menos mal que al final no tienes nada grave, Naruto...

-Oye¿qué me ha pasado?- preguntó el rubio fijando sus azules ojos sobre ella de repente.

-¿Qué? Uhm, pues... vosotros...

Pero al tratar de contarle lo sucedido, fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta al estamparse contra la pared. Temari resopló con un mal disimulado cabreo.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura se acercó a ellos, quedando de pié entre la rubia y la cama continua a la de su compañero-. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Eh... pues sí, eso parece, jejeje.

El chico se fijó entonces en las vendas que cubrían parcialmente los brazos y piernas de Sakura.

-¡Sakura¿tú te has visto?!

-¿Qué?

Naruto volvió a incorporarse, asustando a la pobre Temari.

-¡¡Estás llena de vendas!!

-Oye pues tú estás mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Acuéstate Naruto!

El rubio se dió cuenta del forcejeo que mantenía con la mayor y avergonzado se acostó de nuevo, palpándose el pecho al descubierto, brazos y rostro, descubriéndose lleno de vendas.

-Pero... ¿qué nos ha pasado¿Dónde está Yamato-sensei¿Y Sai?- ante el silencio y la mirada desviada de Sakura acabó por enfadarse- ¡¡Dime algo joder!!

-Os asaltaron los bándalos.

La tranquila voz de Temari le sorprendió.

-¿C-cómo...¿Qué?- alternaba su mirada de Sakura a Temari, nervioso- ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?

-Mm... son unos ladrones, unos bándalos, que trabajan para cierta organización mafiosa. Estos se dedican a robar a los que vienen de fuera... y es raro que los atracados sobrevivan sin un rasguño- la rubia colocó sus manos una sobre la otra encima de sus piernas cruzadas-. Actúan con mucha violencia y por eso estamos totalmente centrados en su captura y en desenmascarar a esa mafia- suspiró-. A mi hermano no hacen más que darle quebraderos de cabeza...

Naruto quedó en silencio, pensando.

-Entonces, aquel dolor...

-Lo más seguro es que fuera alguno de ellos golpeándote.

-Cuando nosotros llegamos, tú estabas inconsciente y ya te habían robado lo que tenías...- Sakura apretó sus puños, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Esos bastardos se dedicaron a pegarte una paliza aprovechándose de tu estado.

-Ouch...

El rubio no disimuló su gesto de dolor, imaginándose en como tuvieron que golpearle para dejarlo en ese estado.

-¿Y tú cómo no te diste cuenta de la presencia de esos tíos al lado tuyo, Naruto-kun?

-Me quedé dormido.

Tanto Temari como Sakura miraron incrédulas al rubio.

-¿Sabes?- reaccionó la pelirosa después de un rato en silencio- No pienso ni gritarte. Eres imbecil y punto.

-Eh... pero no os preocupéis- logró decir Temari-. Hemos enviado a los mejores ninjas de la Suna tras ellos. Cuando los atrapen estaremos a dos pasos de destruir esa mafia¿vale?

Sonrió nerviosa, notando el poco caso que le hacían los menores, quienes se miraban con enfado.

-¿No les vencisteis? Lo digo por las heridas tuyas Sakura-chan, y...- calló un par de segundos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si acabara de descubrir algo importante- ¿Dónde andan Sai y Yamato-sensei?

Sakura suspiró y Temari miró a Naruto como si fuera un perro parlante, pero con cierto retraso mental.

-Ellos... están bien, no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

-Mira, no les vencimos porque eran muchos- la menor se cruzó de brazos-. Nos centramos en sacarte de ese sitio para curarte, solo llegamos a causarles muchas pero no graves heridas.

_Pero si no eran más que tres crios_...''. Temari miró acusadoramente a Sakura.

-¿Q-qué pasa...?- esta aguantó con nerviosismo la mirada de la rubia.

-Entonces¿cuánto crees que tardarán en atraparles, Temari-san?- intervino Naruto.

-Bueno, ya llevamos 3 días detrás de ellos desde lo del asalto, pero no creo que...

-¡¡Oye, oye, para el carro¿cómo que 3 días?!!

El rubio hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se percató de la siniestra mirada de Temari y consideró que permanecer acostado y quietesito sería lo mejor.

-¿¡Quieres decir que llevo 3 días durmiendo!?- miró a Sakura- Pero... ¡¡¿pero tan fuerte me golpearon!!

-¿Y a mi qué me cuentas? -dijo indignada la chica- ¡Si hubieras permanecido junto a nosotros podríamos haberles vencido, es más, alo mejor ni nos hubiésemos cruzado con ellos si no te hubieras adelantado!

-¡¡Mhj¿de qué hablas frentuda?!!

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Eh... chicos, por favor...

Con los brazos levantados, Temari intentaba poner paz entre los dos, pero se rindió al ver como Naruto volvía a levantarse para que Sakura oyera con mejor claridad sus gritos.

-Bah...

**Reencuentro**

Le recomendaron descansar para recuperarse lo antes posible, pero pensó que 3 días habían sido más que suficientes para dormir. Ahora, solo y aburrido, pensaba en sus cosas con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en la cama. ''_Todavía no he hablado con Gaara_

Temari se fué, por lo visto para seguir al tanto sobre como iba la misión de busca y captura sobre esos bándalos, y Sakura había ido a hablar con Sai y Yamato para contarles que el rubio había despertado. No quería ni imaginarse la bronca de su profesor y esa maldita sonrisa burlona del moreno.

Pero sonrió con dulzura al recordar la preocupación de Sakura al entrar con esos nervios en la sala. Su compañera era gritona, mandona y una antipática muchas veces, pero admiraba su madurez tanto en la lucha como en lo personal. La quería mucho y ninguna discusión con ella cambiaría ese echo.

Oyó dos suaves golpes sobre la puerta e, inexplicablemente, su corazón dió un vuelco al descubrir a Gaara observándole desde la entrada.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó suavemente el Kazekage.

-C-claro.

Naruto vió como su amigo se acercaba con semblante indiferente hacia la silla de madera a su lado y se sentaba.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... estoy...

Observó su rostro y se fijó en sus ojos, inexpresivos como siempre y severos, como cualquier líder, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus ojeras. Por lo visto en ese tiempo algo tuvo que dormir, ya que estas estaban ya muy reducidas, pero Gaara no perdería el contorno negro en sus ojos ya que, al igual que Temari y Kankuro, sus pestañas eran gruesas. Así que no había cambiado mucho. Sí, seguía siendo tan... ''_Sexy_

-¿Naruto?- llamó su atención el otro.

-Perdón¿qué me decías?- le miró con atención y fingiendo interés se sentó.

-Te decía, que si ya te han informado sobre lo sucedido.

-¿El qué¿Lo de los bándalos?

Gaara asintió.

-¡Bah!- exclamó el rubio, sonriendo con chulería- Sí, sí, sí, pero tú tranquilo, que yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, jejeje.

-Y no me preocupo.

Naruto sintió como las secas palabras del Kazekage le congelaban, dejándole sin habla.

-Sé que eres difícil de derribar¿sabes? - sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

_¡¡¡Woooah!!!_'' Naruto le observó embobado.

-¿Te han dicho si tienes algún órgano dañado, o alguna hemorragia interna debido a la paliza?- dijo volviendo a su expresión de siempre.

-Eh... creo que no¿por qué Gaara?

-Te sangra la nariz.

_¡¡Mierda, no!!_'' se la tapó sonrojado a más no poder y miró a otro lado. De entre sus ropas de Kazekage, Gaara sacó un pañuelo blanco y se lo cedió a Naruto para limpiarse.

-No te preocupes... me suele pasar, tranquilo- dijo mientras se limpiaba torpemente con los ojos cerrados. El pelirojo se limitó a observarle.

-Quería decirte que dentro de un par de horas atraparán a esos bandidos y te devolveremos tus cosas, Naruto.

-¿Y eso¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- le miró con curiosidad.

-Nos ha llegado cierta información y parece que ya les han localizado- se cruzó de brazos-. Atraparles será ahora un juego de niños.

-Oh, que confianza- murmuró sonriendo el rubio.

Gaara le miró extrañado.

-Lo sé porque mi hermano va con ellos- bajó la mirada y murmuró para si mismo-. Confío en él...

-Ah- Naruto andaba distraído con el pañuelo-. ¿Dónde pongo esto?

Señaló el objeto ensangrentado y su amigo le miró un segundo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-A mi no me mires- el rubio se sorprendió-. No voy a andar por ahí con un pañuelo lleno de sangre de otra persona.

-Que cara...- murmuró Naruto- ¿Entonces qué hago yo con esto?- se quedó mirando la tela.

-Déjalo por ahí, ya se lo llevarán- le dijo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?- le miró dudoso.

Miró a Gaara y dejó caer el pañuelo sobre la cama de al lado.

-Bueno¿vienes para comentarme lo de Akatsuki?

-No.

Ante la simple respuesta del otro se descolocó.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Es que uno no puede ir a visitar a su amigo?

Naruto quedó en shock al ver como Gaara se acercaba a él, inclinándose sobre su silla.

-Su-supongo que...

-¿Por qué te sonrojas¿Acaso te incomodo, Naruto?- Gaara se mantenía tan serio como siempre, como si no pasara nada.

-¿C-cómo?

_¿¡¡Pero qué ocurre aquí!!?_

Cuando solo quedaban un par de centímetros para que sus narices chocaran suavemente, el pelirrojo se paró en seco y siguió observándole fijamente.

Naruto quedó aliviado, pero por otra parte, algo decepcionado.

-He visto como me miras, Naruto-kun...

-¿Qué?

Acortó la distancia y le dió un simple y casto beso, cerrando sus ojos y sonrojándose un poco.Por otra parte, la cabeza del rubio era todo un Apocalipsis. ''_¿¡Qué¿¡Cómo¿¡Cuándo!?_

Estaba extremadamente enrojecido.

_¿¡Qué ha pasado¿¡Cómo ha pasado¿¡Cuándo ha pasado¿¡¡Por qué!!?_

Sus dudas mentales se disiparon dejando paso a un vacío, producido al ver a un chico observándoles desde la puerta, mientras el pelirrojo no se separaba de él.

-Gaara...- susurró atónito Kankuro- ¡¡Gaara!!

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, soy nueva en esto de los fics, sobretodo en los romances o culebrones (que viene siendo lo mismo), asi que les agradacería infinitamente que cojieran un poco de su tiempo y me dieran sus comentarios, tanto buenos como constructivamente malos...**

**Kankuro¡Ya por Dios, pareces una maldita empollona haciéndole la pelota a tu profesora de lengua!**

**Alexiel¿Nyu? n.nUu...**

**Kankuro: Eh... ¡Eh, eh¿qué haces con eso en la mano¡¡Suéltalo loca!!**

**Bue, ya sabeis, espero impaciente vuestras palabras nOn**

**Bss!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**F****RATERNIDAD**

**Narración: Blablabla.**

**Diálogo: -Blablabla.**

**Pensamientos: ''**_**Blablabla**_**"**

**Notas de Autora al final del Capítulo: **

**Cambios de escena: -.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Por cierto, sé que no os lo esperabais, pero que sepais que Naruto no me pertenece ( ¡¡Wooa!! oOo) Es de un tal Masashi Kishimoto, que yo no tengo tanta imaginación ni tiempo libre...**

**II.****¿Por Qué lo Llaman Amor Cuando Quieren Decir Sexo?**

**(y viceversa)**

**-Gaara...- susurró atónito Kankuro-¡¡Gaara!!**

**Puros Celos**

**El Kazekage se apartó bruscamente de Naruto abriendo los ojos y clavándolos con sobresalto en su hermano mayor.**

**En el silencio que se formó a continuación, el rubio suspiró con disimulo intentando calmar su desbocado corazón y observó a Gaara. Este ya no miraba a Kankuro con asombro sino que ahora dirigía su rostro al suelo con una expresión de... ''¿Arrepentimiento?''. Naruto se deprimió un momento, pensando en si Gaara se había arrepentido de verdad por haberle besado. ''Un momento... ¿es que a mi me ha gustado o qué...?''**

**Entonces, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, Gaara se incorporó sin mirar a Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza aún inclinada hacia abajo.**

**-Disculpadme- dijo con tranquilidad-. Cuando te encuentres en mejor estado ven a verme y ya hablaremos.**

**Se dirigió a la salida sin abrir los ojos, soportando la mirada de su hermano sobre él al pasar a su lado.**

**-Permiso.**

**Y desapareció por la puerta, dejando tanto a Kankuro como a Naruto mirando hacia la salida, embobados. **

**Lo siguiente que pasó acabó por dejar más incómodo al rubio, ya que después de otro largo y desagradable silencio, con los dos adolescentes divagando en sus pensamientos cada uno con un extraño semblante de sorpresa o desconcierto, Kankuro pareció salir de su mundo y resoplando dirigió una enfurecida mirada a Naruto, lléndose también de la sala. El pobre ninja de Konoha vibró asustado cuando el mayor se fue.**

**Ya le habían hablado sobre el temperamento inestable típico del hermano mayor del Kazekage y no quería provocarlo, pero lo más seguro es que al pillarlos en esa situación a Gaara y a él, se le hubiera activado el chip de **_**Hermano mayor protector y seguramente homófobo**_

**-¡¡Aaarg, ¿por qué en vez de Kankuro no entró Sakura-chan gritando?!!**

**Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama de nuevo, aún con el corazón latiendo emocionado al recordar el inocente beso del pelirrojo. ''**_**Ahora sí que necesito dormir...**_

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Su rostro sereno ocultaba a la perfección la guerra de sentimientos que en su interior tenía lugar y, con algo de cansancio, se sentó en el mullido asiento de su despacho.**

**Y es que al salir del campo visual de su hermano mayor y casi sin pensárselo demasiado, aceleró el paso recorriendo los pasillos del edificio y cruzándose varias veces con el extrañado personal del lugar, llegó a su destino cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella solo un momento, suspirando.**

**Ahora, sentado con su cabeza sobre sus manos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, pensó en lo sucedido y deseó que su hermano no le hubiera seguido.**

**Pero lo conocía y...**

**-¡¡Gaara!!- irrumpió gritando el castaño en la habitación, pegando un portazo que asustó a una pobre chica que en ese momento pasaba detrás suyo.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, aún con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mirándole.**

**Esa postura algo infantil en él y el tono con el que habló, le hizo pensar a Kankuro que su hermanito se estaba haciendo el tonto-desinteresado con él, lo que provocó que se enfadara todavía más**

**-¡¿Se puede saber que coño hacías tú besand...?!**

**Se percató de la puerta abierta a su espalda y se volvió hacia ella para cerrarla, descubriendo a la asustadiza chica de antes observando la situación. Pero ante una de las amenazadoras miradas del mayor y después de sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, se fue a seguir con su trabajo.**

**Por fin cerró la puerta susurrando ****un**_**disculpa **_**y****miró de nuevo a su hermano.**

**-¡¿Besando a Naruto?!**

**Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento, divertido por el comportamiento de su hermano, que como siempre le parecía de lo más adorable. Le hacía gracia que se mostrara tan duro y machote****ante los demás y luego tuviera esos momentos payasetes en la intimidad.**

**-¡No era una pregunta retórica!- se impacientó el mayor- ¿¡Por qué le besabas!?**

**-Eso a ti no te incumbe.**

**-¡¿Qué no?!- se acercó al escritorio y, abriendo los brazos apoyándose en sus manos sobre la madera, miró a su hermano pequeño inclinándose hacia delante- Creo que sabes muy bien que SÍ me interesa con quién te vas enrollando.**

**Gaara se sentó derecho y, más serio de lo normal, se dirigió a su hermano.**

**-Pues yo creo que no. Como tu Kazekage puedo mandarte al otro extremo del país si me molestas. Que seas mi hermano no significa que no vaya a ser menos duro contigo por tus impertinencias. Si no te importa...- dijo volviendo a la tranquilidad, con los ojos cerrados, señalando hacia la puerta con vagos balanceos de su mano izquierda- Tengo trabajo que hacer.**

**-Mhj...- Kankuro se incorporó- Como usted mande, Gaara-sama.**

**Y dicho esto con gran acidez se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir murmuró, con su mano sobre el pomo, algo que Gaara entendió a la perfección.**

**-Hermanos... ese es el problema, ¿verdad...?**

**Al cerrar la puerta, ninguno de los dos pudo ver el inclinado rostro entristecido del otro.**

**Pura Lujuria**

**Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los asientos frente al despacho del Kazekage, esperando a que su amigo le llamara. Estaba muy nervioso. "**_**¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Solo ha pasado una semana desde lo de el... el...**_**"**

**Todo el que pasaba frente al rubio le miraba extrañado al ver su cara roja como un tomate. "**_**N-no puedo ni recordarlo... ¡¡Arg!!**_**".**

**Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrirse y miró hacia el pelirrojo que se despedía de un viejo hombre.**

**-Ya puedes entrar- le avisó Gaara mientras dejaba salir a uno de sus Jounins de la habitación.**

**-S-sí, vale...**

**Naruto pasó detrás del pelirrojo y observó el despacho, disimulando sus nervios.**

**-Por favor, cierra la puerta.**

**Mientras el Kazekage se sentaba, su amigo hizo lo que le mandaba y luego se sentó frente al escritorio.**

**-Supongo que ya estás mejor.**

**-Sí, bastante…- en ningún momento le miraba a los ojos- Gracias por devolverme mis cosas, Gaara-kun.**

**-Las gracias dáselas a mi hermano.**

**-Vale…**

"_**¿¡Por qué me comporto así!?**_**" Naruto se abofeteaba mentalmente por su comportamiento.**

**-B-bueno, ¿vas a hablarme sobre Akatsuki?**

**-La verdad es que no.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al rubio. "**_**¡¡Nyaa, otra vez nooo!!**_**"**

**Pero en contra de los pensamientos subidos de tono de Naruto, el pelirrojo solo se sentó sobre la mesa, mirándolo fijamente.**

**-Debo confesarte algo.**

**-D-dime, Gaara.**

**Este guardó silencio un momento y con toda la serenidad del mundo…**

**-No existe ninguna información que pueda darte sobre Akatsuki.**

**-¿Qué…?**

**El Kazekage se limitó a observar su reacción. **

"**No… no parece estar bromeando, ¿no? Que va, Gaara no sabe hacer bromas, vamos digo yo… ¿Entonces?"**

**-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó asombrado Naruto.**

**-Es simple.**

**Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se levantó y le dió la espalda al rubio, dirigiéndose a la puerta, para luego cerrar el pestillo de esta.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- murmuró el otro.**

**Su amigo se dió la vuelta y le miró.**

**-Sé que es penoso, pero… he echo todo esto solo por tenerte donde estás ahora.**

**Se acercó al asiento del rubio y, antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, ya le estaba besando y no con la misma timidez que al principio, sino que se notaba la pasión que ardía dentro de Gaara. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron y el Kazekage observó divertido el rostro conmocionado de su **_**amigo**_

**-Lo único que había en esa carta que envié a tu Godaime****eran instrucciones para que te engañara y acabaras aquí, conmigo- se volvió a acercar peligrosamente al rubio, susurrándole-. Acorralado…**

**Pero Naruto, a parte de sentirse terriblemente excitado, se indignó y apartó con brusquedad al pelirrojo, quien miró molesto al rubio mientras este se levantaba.**

**-¿¡Cómo has podido!?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡¡Todos, Yamato, Sakura, Sai y yo, hemos venido a este maldito lugar con la esperanza de que nos ayudaras a encontrar a Sasuke, ¿qué cojones les voy a decir? ¿Que el honorable Kazekage nos engañó a todos por echarme un polvo?!!**

**Gaara observaba asombrado como Naruto gritaba y le maldecía.**

**-¡¡Encima me han atracado, ¿es que eso también formaba parte de tu plan, Gaara-sama?!!- siguió gritando colérico Naruto, acercándose amenazador al Kazekage.**

**Este ya no estaba sorprendido, sino que miraba provocador al rubio, quien sin darse cuenta estaba peligrosamente cerca del otro.**

**-No sabes cuanto lo siento, Naruto-kun- susurró con frialdad.**

**De repente el rubio sintió como el pelirrojo se abalanzaba sobre él y le volvía a besar, pero se puso más nervioso y sonrojado al sentir como le introducía descaradamente la lengua en su boca.**

**Olvidó toda su furia y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Gaara sobre su espalda y hombros, cerrando los ojos.**

**Dentro de sus bocas comenzó un vaivén de saliva y, luchando por controlar la lengua del otro, se dirigieron al escritorio de Gaara, quedando este debajo de Naruto mientras abría sus piernas, se levantaba un poco su ropa de Kazekage y comenzaba a rozar su miembro bajo los pantalones con el de su amigo.**

**-¡Mmm!- gimieron los dos unísono.**

**En ningún momento separaban sus bocas salvo para coger un poco de aire. En esos momentos Naruto observaba el rostro enrojecido de Gaara, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar cálidos suspiros sobre sus labios, y un delirante rastro de saliva bajar por su barbilla para perderse en su cuello. **

**El rubio pensó que él estaría en similares condiciones.**

"_**Esto es increíble, me recuerda tanto a…**_**"****pensó Naruto, recordando el peso de su compañero de equipo sobre él y su pelo azabache acariciándole la piel, aquella noche tan lejana…**

**Por su parte Gaara no dejaba de acariciar al rubio por toda la espalda y sus hombros, apretando de vez en cuando su duro trasero, incitándole a frotarse con más fuerza mientras abría más sus piernas, dejándose acariciar por Naruto.**

**Entonces el rubio introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón del Kazekage y comenzó a acariciar con fuerza su endurecido miembro, provocando que el otro gimiera en su oído seductoramente durante un rato.**

**Ambos adolescentes estaban al límite y querían pasar a la acción sin perder más tiempo, pero Gaara, presumiendo de una gran sangre fría, detuvo a Naruto en sus caricias y mirándole fijamente, jadeando…**

**-Vayamos a otro lugar…**

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó desconcertado el rubio.**

**-Quería hacerlo en un sitio que…**

**Se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta, y se dirigió a la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una larga fila de pequeños envases cuadrados con un relieve circular en cada uno de ellos.**

**-Que tuviera de estos.**

**-¿Condones?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

**Gaara se sentó sobre la cama observándole, después de coger uno de los envases, y le indicó con un elegante movimiento de su mano que se acercara.**

**-Pero… ¿no es esta la habitación de tu hermano…?**

**Este permaneció en silencio, sin querer acordarse de él en esos momentos…**

**-Por eso te he traido aquí- le susurró mientras dejaba que volviera a colocarse sobre él-. Que yo sepa, Kankuro es el único quien tiene estas cosas tan… a la vista.**

**-Oh…- Naruto comenzó repartir pequeños mordiscos en su pálido cuello- Tu hermano no sabe disimular bien, ¿eh?**

**-No te creas…**

**Entonces Gaara apartó al rubio con un suave empujón en su pecho, dejándolo a su lado, acostados sobre la cama, y se colocó de rodillas sobre él, rozando su entrada con el endurecido miembro del otro. Comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas de Kage, dejando a la vista sus pantalones de tela negros y una camiseta de rejilla transparentada.**

**Naruto observó su pecho a través de la fina tela y elevó sus manos para comenzar a acariciarle, sobretodo sus pezones que comenzaron a endurecerse, haciendo que Gaara suspirara de nuevo sonrojado, con una media sonrisa mirando a Naruto. **

**Después de un rato de caricias y cálidos suspiros por parte del pelirrojo, el rubio observó como Gaara le quitaba su chaleco y su camiseta para comenzar a besar su duro y moreno torso, rozando luego con sus labios y su lengua el vientre mientras retiraba los pantalones y su ropa interior, dejandole totalmente desnudo.**

**-Me siento tan... raro...- susurró extasiado Naruto, desatándose la cinta de Konoha para después tirarla lejos de la cama- ¡Nnn...!**

**Por su parte, Gaara ya había comenzado a masturbar a su amigo con su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda aún tenía el pequeño envase cuadrado. Lamió y chupó con hambre el duro miembro del rubio, excitando tanto al otro como a si mismo, hasta que Naruto no pudo más y, agarrandole bruscamente por los hombros, le colocó debajo de él y le desnudó.**

**-Vaya... ¿tienes... prisa, Naruto-kun...?- le susurró sonrojado Gaara, colocando sus piernas a los lados del rubio.**

**Este le arrebató el envase de la mano a su amigo, lo abrió y se lo colocó con toda la calma que le quedaba en esos momentos, sintiendo en sus manos la saliva que había dejado Gaara en su miembro junto con el lubricante del mismo condón.**

**Enseguida se colocó en la mejor posición que pudo sobre el pelirrojo y llevó a su hinchado y caliente amigo a la entrada del otro, quien al sentir parte del miembro dentro de él, jadeo con fastidio al sentir la presión y el dolor.**

**-Joder...mejor que la metas... en un movimiento rápido, porque... si no...¡¡AH!!**

**Obedientemente, el rubio se introdujo de golpe dentro de su amigo y permaneció sin moverse un rato, oyendo sus quejas y aguantando para no estallar dentro de Gaara.**

**-Ah... ¡Venga...!- susurró el Kazekage, apretándole con impaciencia su trasero y su cintura con las piernas.**

**-¡¡Mierda Gaara!!**

**Comenzó a embestirle, primero lentamente y con algo de torpeza, para luego asestarle golpes más profundos y acertados, chocando la cabeza de su miembro contra un punto especial dentro del pelirrojo. **

**-¡Ohh sí, vamos, más fuerte, ¡MÁS FUERTE!!**

**Naruto agachó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer y a morder el cuello de su amigo, intentando aguantar todo el tiempo que podía mientras oia las palabras soeces del otro, quien se apoyaba en la cama sobre sus codos debido a la potencia de las embestidas del rubio, que lo hundían entre las sábanas. ''**_**Dios, parecía tan tranquilo... esto lo cuento y nadie se lo cree**_

**-¡Venga, ya casi... casi, casi...¡¡aahh!!! **

**El Kazekage se derramó en el estómago del rubio y este, sintiendo como Gaara se estrechaba todavía más, llenó de su semilla al otro haciéndole gritar con mayor fuerza.**

**Naruto cayó rendido sobre el pelirrojo y él le comenzó a acariciar con tranquilidad la espala unos minutos. **

**Se miraron y el rubio sonrió, jadeante.**

**-Seguro... que gritas más... con tu... hermano.**

**Puro Amor**

**Mientras Naruto tomaba una ducha en el pequeño baño de la habitación de Kankuro, el pelirrojo permanecía desnudo, acostado aún sobre la cama, tapado por las sábanas y pensativo. **

**No había podido contestar al rubio después de su comentario, aunque al ninja tampoco pareció importarle mucho. ''**_**¿Cómo lo supo...? No, ¿que pruebas tiene para sospechar algo?**_

**Entonces oyó la puerta abrirse y se quedó observando a Naruto, quien tenía pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían su piel bronceada hasta llegar a la toalla en sus caderas. Gaara rió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que, una vez calmada su sed, ya no sentía ningún sentimiento o pensamiento calenturiento hacia su amigo.**

**Este se le quedó mirando.**

**-Dime, Gaara- llamó su atención con tranquilidad, sentándose a su lado en la cama-. ¿Qué hemos echo?**

**El pelirrojo suspiró, deseando que el rubio no le soltara algún discursito por arrepentimiento o algo así. Todavía cansado, se incorporó y se limitó de mala gana a responderle a lo que fuera y a ver si así le dejaba tranquilo.**

**-Creo que hemos echo el amor, ¿no?**

**-Te equivocas**

**Gaara le dirigió una mirada interrogante.**

**-¿Entonces...?**

**-Yo sé muy bien lo que es **_**hacer el amor**_**, y te aseguro que NO lo hemos echo- se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa, aún con el pelirrojo observándole-. Simplemente ha sido un polvo... un buen polvo- sonrió.**

**-Ya...- miró a otro lado indiferente- Pues un polvo.**

**-La verdad es que hay una gran diferencia entre una cosa y la otra. Cuando practicas sexo con alguien, puede ser por sexo, como hace 15 minutos, o puede ser por amor. Eso ya es algo más importante y romántico, como la unión entre dos almas gemelas...**

**Gaara solo observaba su mirada perdida en la pared. ''**_**¿De qué coño está hablando ahora?**_

**El rubio se había puesto su ropa interior y los pantalones cuando comenzó a decir todas esas boberías, en opinión del Kazekage, y se quedó estático con su camiseta en la mano, recordando...**

**-¿Acaso tú has echo el amor alguna vez, Naruto?**

**-Creo que sí...**

**-¿Con quién?**

**Naruto ni le miraba, seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos. Gaara se fijó en un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**-Oye...- le llamó el pelirrojo- ¿Podrías decirme... cómo es? ¿Qué se siente?**

**-Es maravilloso... apartando el dolor, claro- por primera vez después de un buen rato, le volvió a mirar y le sonrió-. No sé bien como explicártelo... a parte de sentir que la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumenta, sientes también un agradable calor en tu corazón. Es algo especial, incomparable con un polvo por muy bueno que sea.**

**Gaara ya no le miraba, había inclinado su cabeza y jugaba nervioso con sus manos.**

**-Deseas estar con esa persona, pegarte a él, deseas sentirlo dentro de ti... que te bese y te diga que te ama y que siempre... siempre estará contigo... y nunca te abandonará...**

**A medida que hablaba, el rubio disminuia el tono de su voz hasta acabar diciendo la última frase susurrando tristemente. Después de un par de minutos, recordó en donde y con quien estaba y miró a su amigo, topándose con la expresión de asombró en la cara de este.**

**-Gaara, ¿sucede algo?- se volvió a sentar a su lado, esta vez mucho más cerca, y posó su mano en su hombro- ¿Gaara...?**

**-Lo he sentido...- murmuró**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No fue como lo nuestro, fue... especial...- le miró, mostrando sus ojos sorprendidos al descubrir algo importante- No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Yo no sé muy bien qué es el amor o cuantos tipos de amor hay... pero creo que...**

**Naruto volvió a sonreir, calmando al pelirrojo.**

**-¿Por casualidad te refieres a Kank...?**

**Al rubio se le cortó la respiración al oir la puerta abrirse, pero se sintió morir cuando oyó la voz del hermano de cierto pelirrojo quien también se había estremecido...**

**-No creo que lo encontremos aquí Tema...ri...**

**-Oh Dios mío...- susurró con la mano tapando su boca, pero vió el estado de su hermano y se preocupó más por él- ¿Kankuro? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Kankuro!?**

**Este se había quedado de piedra al ver a SU hermanito, probablemente desnudo, tan cerca de un rubio con el pecho al aire y el pelo mojado, en SU habitación y en SU cama, manchando SUS sábanas y haciendo que le diera una taquicardia a SU maltratado corazón...**

**Gaara y Naruto le observaban con temor y vergüenza, pero era el menor quien se sentía peor. Fue a decirle algo a su hermano, pero su amigo se le adelanto, con intenciones de arreglar lo irremediable.**

**-Esto no... ¡no es lo que parece, Kankuro-san!**

**Temari y Gaara se golpearon la frente con la palma de sus manos, suspirando.**

**-¿C-cómo dices?**

**Los tres miraron al castaño, cuyo color de piel había pasado de blanco o rojo por momentos.**

**-Tú... tú eres tonto... eres un desgraciado... un miserable... ¡¡roba hermanos!!**

**Ignorando las palabras de su hermana y pasando por encima de su hermanito, se avalanzó sobre Naruto y lo tumbó, tirándolo de la cama.**

**-¡¡Kankuro!!- gritaron Gaara y la rubia.**

**Temari se acercó nerviosa hacia los dos y Gaara se levantó corriendo, cojiendo y vistiéndose sus boxer rojo oscuro, y fue junto a su hermana a detener la pelea.**

**Kankuro no soltaba al rubio y no hacía más que propinarle puñetazos por donde podía, intentando estrangularle de vez en cuando, con una expresión de total odio hacia Naruto en su cara. Este por su parte evitaba por todos los medios los golpes del mayor, que aunque cegado por la furia sus manos no perdían fuerza y le daban en donde más le dolía, la cara, las costillas, el vientre...**

**-¡¡Por favor, para!!- oyeron que griataba Temari- ¡¡Para!!**

**-¡¡¡Yo te enseñaré a mantener a tu **_**amiguito**_** lejos de mi hermano, desgraciado, ¡te lo voy a arrancar!!!!**

**Ni ella ni Gaara se atrevían a meterse en medio para detenerles, nunca habían visto a Kankuro en ese estado y Naruto parecía que se dejaba golpear, sin responderle. Pero lo que más temían, sobretodo el pelirrojo, era que se enfureciera, desatando así su verdadera fuerza... interior. **

**Y no se equivocaban.**

**A cada puñetazo, bofetada o insulto que escupía Kankuro, la paciencia del rubio disminuía, hasta que en su rostro mostró una mueca de ira, dejándo ver sus colmillos alargados de repente. Detuvo con su mano el siguiente puñetazo que se dirigía a su hinchado pómulo, escupió a un lado algo de la sangre que se amontonaba en su boca, gruñió y su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con un brillo rojizo, dispuesto a destrozar al estúpido hermano del Kazekage...**

**-¡¡Por Dios, ¡PARAD!!!- Temari estaba desesperada ''**_**¡¡Me lo va a matar!!**_

**Kankuro fue lanzado por los aires, soltando un grito de dolor al chocar contra sus marionetas colgadas de la pared sobre su cama, cayendo en esta. Temari también gritó horrorizada.**

**Pero no había sido Naruto, quien observaba el cuerpo inconsciente del mayor entre las sábanas, sino el mismo Gaara que con su arena y asustado solo se le había ocurrido **_**salvar**_** a su hermano apartándolo fuera como fuera del J****inchuuriki**.

**-G-Gaara...- susurró asustada su hermana, mirando al pelirrojo.**

**Lo último que vió Naruto antes de desmayarse fue a su amigo desmoronándose, llendo a donde estaba Kankuro, con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Temari al doctor.**

**-Bien...- se dirigió a los Sabaku No-. A parte de la quemadura en su muñeca, Kankuro-kun solo estará un par de días con dolor de cabeza, deberá guardar reposo- miró al equipo 7-. Sobre Naruto-kun, habrá que esperar a que despierte... pero no creo que tenga problemas de gravedad. Estará durmiendo no sé cuanto tiempo, para recuperar la energía que perdió con tanto chakra. Tiene moratones por todo el cuerpo, así que les recomendaré esta pomada para que desaparezcan lo antes posible.**

**-¿Y podemos pasar?**

**-Claro.**

**Después de recetarles el remedio y entregárselo a Yamato, caminó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de todo el grupo, que quedó en silencio.**

**-Creo que Gaara y tú deberiais pasar antes que nosotros- dijo Yamato.**

**-¿De verdad que no os importa?**

**-No, ¿chicos?**

**Tanto Sakura como Sai, sentados en un par de sillas cerca de la puerta, negaron con la cabeza. **

**-Kankuro está despierto, no como Naruto, no tendría sentido ir a hablarle. No se entera de nada cuando no duerme, ¿va a enterarse de algo inconsciente?- Sakura sonrió.**

**-De acuerdo. Gracias.**

**La rubia cojió de la mano a Gaara y lo arrastó dentro de la sala. Con las mismas camas de siempre, pero al principio de cada fila estaba Kankuro a un lado y Naruto en el otro. **

**Temari cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su hermano quien permanecía acostado, con unos pantalones de tela negros, camiseta gris y sin maquillaje. Naruto, roncando, estaba como siempre pero le faltaba su chaqueta y su cinta de ninja de Konoha y estaba tapado por unas sábanas blancas.**

**-¿Qué tal?- se sentó en la cama siguiente a la del castaño.**

**-Bueno, me duele la cabeza...**

**No hablaba normal sino que murmuraba, le dolía solo con oirse a si mismo. **

**-Estarás así un par de días.**

**-Ya lo he oido...**

**-Venga- se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo-. Se te pasará enseguida, ánimo. ¿Verdad, Gaara?**

**El aludido no se había acercado a su hermano en ningún momento. Tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda y miraba al suelo. Kankuro sonrió.**

**-¿Gaara?- se preocupó Temari, sonriendo- Oye, tranquilo, no tienes la culpa, solo estabas asustado y...**

**-Temari, ¿puedes dejarnos solos 5 minutos?- le interrumpió el menor.**

**-Uhm... vale.**

**Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir apoyó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. **

**Una vez solos, Kankuro le dijo a Gaara que se acercara a él y este obedeció, plantándose a su lado.**

**-Lo siento...- dijo aún sin mirarle a la cara.**

**-Por favor, perdóname tú.**

**Gaara le observó sorprendido.**

**-Perdí los nervios, te asusté, y mira donde y como hemos acabado- miró serio al rubio, acostado a unos metros de él-. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que haya chafado tu relación con él...**

**-Él y yo no tenemos nada- le cortó serio el otro.**

**-¿No? Pero si él y tú, bueno... vosotros ya habeis... ya sabes...- sonrió y metió su dedo índice derecho en un circulito que hizo con la mano izquierda, con el índice y el pulgar.**

**-Vaya, que gracioso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te has acostado con alguien solo por sexo?**

**Agarró con delicadeza la mano derecha de su hermano y le echó un vistazo a su muñeca vendada, frente a la mirada asombrada del otro.**

**-¿Te duele?**

**-No... que va. Solo espero que no deje cicatrices...**

**Entonces el Kazekage se llevó la mano del mayor a su barbilla y la acarició, con los ojos cerrados y pensativo. **

**Kankuro se sonrojó.**

**-Lo siento...- el otro volvió a sonreir, esperando más palabras de disculpa por parte de su hermanito- Pero no debiste meterte.**

**Dejó la mano sobre el pecho del castaño.**

**-Eres un idiota entrometido- dijo serio.**

**-P-pero... ¿qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?**

**-¿Y tú por qué te metes donde no te llaman?**

**-Pues...- el pobre se había quedado sin palabras ''**_**Menuda forma de cortarme el rollo**_**''- Pues... es que... bueno, ¡eres mi hermano y no quiero que te vayas con cualquiera!**

**-¿Cómo? Esa no es excusa. Además, Naruto es mejor persona que nadie- elevó el tono de voz-. No voy a permitir más insultos hacia él y mucho menos que te sigas entrometiendo en mi vida, ¿entendido?**

**Se levantó sin dirigirle la mirada al otro con intención de irse de la sala.**

**-¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres, imbécil!?- gritó Kankuro, luchando contra su dolor de cabeza.**

**-¡El Kazekage!- le encaró desde la puerta- ¡Como vuelvas a gritarme, te advierto que te rebajo a Genin!**

**-¡¡Atrévete enano!!- se levantó de la cama y como pudo se acercó a su hermano, furioso- ¡¡Estoy harto de ti y de tu chulería, soy tu hermano mayor y me debes un respeto!!**

**-¡¡JA!! ¡¡Un respeto, ¿a ti?!!- sonrió acidamente- ¡¡Si te pones celoso de cualquiera que me ponga un dedo encima!!**

**-Ah... ¡¡¡eso no es verdad!!!**

**-¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Entonces por qué te entrometes en mi vida sentimental, la poca que tengo?! ¡¡Venga, dime!! ¡¿Acaso disfrutas viendo como me quedo solo, sin nadie a quien amar, ¡te gusta eso, te hace sentir superior o qué?!!**

**Ante tantos gritos, entre las faltas de respeto y su dolor de cabeza, solo supo abrir la boca para decir... lo que de verdad pensaba.**

**-¡¡¡Es que te amo, idiota!!!**


End file.
